


Climax

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M, avoiding someone is an excellent way to arrive at a confrontation point, but it also leads to smoochies and making up so maybe there's some hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m not mad or anything. I just…” His voice softens and fades, a hand coming up to scratch the back of his neck. “There’s something I gotta deal with.”</p><p>Something meaning a possible burgeoning attraction towards his best friend. Something that he thought he had dealt with a few years ago but clearly he hadn’t. And finding out exactly how long Tim had been having wet dreams about him. Because shit, that was VERY IMPORTANT stuff!</p><p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/358586">Dirty Thoughts</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Climax

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dirty Thoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/358586) by [SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin). 



Looking Tim in the eye after that, was pretty much impossible. Hell, being  _around_  him was hard enough. It was like some weird subconscious (unconscious, whatever!) reaction that every time Tim would come within his sights, he’d remember that night.

  
His brain would be overly helpful and remind him of the way Tim’s back had looked underneath the faint light. Of the soft noises Tim had been making. The shadowed area between Tim’s legs. As soon as the last thought would hit, Kon had to blurt some excuse out and find the closest bathroom for some quick, quality time with his right hand.

  
  
Groaning at his utterly pitiful state, Kon flushed the toilet before walking over to wash his hands. Lathering the soap up more vigorously than recommended, he began to mutter underneath his breath. “Stupid, hot Tim and his stupid, sexy body…”  
  


He continued his half-hearted grumbling as he opened the door. And found Tim waiting for him. Kon’s eyes flew open, his arm jerking automatically to slam the door shut and hide for an extended period of time inside this small tiled washroom.  
  


But Tim was faster. His hand smacked against the door, making Kon jump and look down guiltily at his best friend.  
  


“What is up with you?” Tim’s voice was low and kind of angry. Wincing, Kon looked away. “For the past three  _weeks_  you’ve been avoiding me. Anytime we’ve been in the same room, you  _fly_  out! Hell! You’ve practically been tripping over your own feet trying to avoid me!”  
  


Lips as dry as his throat, Kon frantically wondered what to say. Could he play it off as a bad joke? Should he tell Tim the truth? As he considered his options, Tim took his silence for some manner of answer. “Are you mad at me or something?” The sad tone immediately grabs his attention.  
  


“No!” Tim’s eyes widen slightly at the force with which Kon says that. “I’m not mad or anything. I just…” His voice softens and fades, a hand coming up to scratch the back of his neck. “There’s something I gotta deal with.”  
  


Something meaning a possible burgeoning attraction towards his best friend. Something that he thought he had dealt with a few years ago but  _clearly_  he  _hadn’t_. And finding out exactly  _how long_  Tim had been having wet dreams about him. Because  _shit_ , that was VERY IMPORTANT stuff!  
  


Come to think of. Kon scowled light at Tim (who raised a questioning eyebrow at him), how was it that Tim could just  _stand_  there and not be as flustered as he was? Kon  _knew_  what he had heard that night. He had heard Tim say  _his_ name while grinding down against his bed sheets. So  _why was it_  that Tim could so calmly look him in the eye and  _not_  pop a woody every time they met?  
  


“Are you alright?” Tim asked him in concern.  
  


“Define alright…” Kon suddenly feeling tired and damn close to developing a migraine. He rubbed his forehead, trying to soothe away the dull, heavy feeling in his skull.  
  


Sighing, he opened his eyes and gave Tim (what he hoped was) a comforting smile. “I’ll be alright…”  
  


Tim doesn’t seem to believe him. He just crossed his arms over his chest before asking. “Then would you like to explain why you’ve been avoiding me?”  
  


The dull throbbing continues. In fact, it got a little worse. “I haven’t been avoiding you!” Kon tried to walk past his friend. “You’ve probably been imagining that shit.”  
  


“I  _haven’t_  been imagining that!” Tim snapped, moving to stand in front of Kon. “I’d have to be an  _idiot_ to not see that!”  
  


“Congratulations, you’re an idiot because I haven’t been avoiding you!” Kon almost yells back, not sure why he’s angry but wanting to scream at Tim anyways. He’s feeling frustrated and ready to punch a mountain down into sand.  
  


“Then what the  _hell_  do you call flying out a room the minute I step in?” Tim asked angrily, grabbing Kon’s shirt to stop him from walking past him.  
  


Angrily, Kon jerked himself out of Tim’s grip and turned around to look at the shorter teen. Tim’s blue eyes are glittering, his face tight with anger and his hands clenching by his side. He looked fucking amazing even when angry.  
  


With a low growl, Kon grabbed Tim and kissed him hard. The impulsive move makes the kiss land a bit awkwardly. But it’s a kiss that he’s been  _dying_  to plant on Tim for more than two weeks now. Tim’s lips are soft, a little dry and a bit sticky as though he’d used some chap stick. And they are completely frozen underneath his lips.  
  


Fingers digging into Tim’s arms, Kon pulled away. Staring down into Tim’s startled face, his explanation tumbled out in a desperate, urgent way. His headache disappeared, only to be replaced with a growing anxious feeling.  
  


“ _That’s_  why I’ve been avoiding you! Because every time I see you I want to push you down and kiss you and touch you all over and just not give a shit about where we are!” Now he’s pleading as Tim’s expression becomes stricken. “I  _want_  you, man! I want you  _so bad_  since I saw you that night that I can’t fucking  _think straight_! Every time I see you I just…”  
  


“That night?” Tim cut him off, voice strangled.  
  


Oops. He shouldn’t have let that slip. Face flushing, Kon looked away as he mumbled. “I kinda walked in on you having a wet dream…about me…”  
  


Tim’s face went from white to red so fast that Kon worried for a quick second that his friend might pass out. “Y-you…saw…”  
  


“Everything.” Kon was aware at how huskily that word came out and even more aware of the way it seemed to fluster Tim. “I saw everything…or,  _almost_  everything.” He corrected himself.  
  


There’s clearly a small, internal conflict going on inside Tim’s head as he probably wondered if he should ask Kon what that meant. And Kon doesn’t want Tim to think about that. Gentling his grip on the teen’s shoulders, he spoke again. “How long have you…y’ know?”  
  


Tim made an odd strangled noise that made him smile suddenly. “That long huh?” A small shove from Tim barely made him move but it made him smile wider.  
  


“I guess this means that we’re gonna hafta go out now.” Kon declared in a firm voice.  
  


“Excuse me?” Tim still sounded like he had a bad sore throat and  _still_  looked like he was waiting for someone to jump out yelling ‘You got punk’d!’ It’s kind of adorable and kind of sad at the same time.  
  


“You, me, dates, kissing, making out, groping.” Kon explained. “Y’ know.  _Dating_.”  
  


The look Tim gave him made some of his good mood turn dull and heavy with nervousness. “You don’t…want that?”  
  


“No! I mean, yes!” Tim shook his head, hands resting on top of Kon’s arms as he urged the meta to release him. Respectfully, he followed the wordless request and let Tim hold him by the wrists. Thin fingers stroked the inside of his wrist in a slow, contemplative manner. “I want to go out with you but-“  
  


“No buts.” Kon cut him off immediately. “You don’t get to over think this or talk yourself out of it or anything. I want you, you want me, we’re both single, and that’s that.”  
  


There’s the faintest upward twitch to Tim’s lips after that small but passionate declaration. “Are you always this pushy in a relationship?”  
  


Wow, he didn’t think he could go from nervous to elated so quickly…With a mock frown, Kon shook his head. “Like it or lump it dude.”   
  


A hard tug made him stumble forward in surprise. Tim’s hands suddenly went from around his wrists to around his waist. Looking down in surprise, Kon saw that Tim was giving him a small smirk. “Suppose I’ll lump it then.”   
  


“Good choice.” The reply came out automatically, much like his grin. And much like the urge to kiss that smirk off Tim’s face.


End file.
